


Bound to You

by albayzin



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Gods AU, Human!Sousuke, M/M, Plant God!Makoto, Plant bondage, SouMako Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the start, their relationship had been... unconventional, to say the least. Relationships between gods and mortals were never frowned upon, trysts that happened whenever a mortal caught the attention of a god. They burnt bright and quick like a fuse. No, what was strange about them was that it wasn't just a fling, that it was something more, something serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Shall Take You

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't make sense to write this chronologically, not when the prompts were giving me ideas out of order. So, I decided to just write each installment for each day and worry about chronology later. For reference, this chapter takes place around the time that their relationship officially becomes more than just a fling, when it becomes something serious. 
> 
> Written for SouMako Week 2015 Day 1: Flower Language
> 
> Ivy - fidelity, loyalty, strong bond of love in marriage

There was a slight twinge in his shoulder, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

No, all Sousuke could think about was the vines wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms high above his head and bound to the wall of the Temple of Green. Before him stood the plant god himself, a small, worried grin on his face, a stark contrast to the rest of his body that stands bare. Sousuke gave him a reassuring smile, before looking up at his bindings, testing them, pulling at his wrists to see if they had any give. 

They held firm. Tight enough to restrict his movements, but not so tight that Sousuke was in any pain, aside from that in his shoulder, but he had already grown used to that. No, this was fine, more than fine. 

"Are you sure about this, Sousuke?" Makoto asked, still worried for his human lover. His hands moved restlessly at his side, and at his feet, Sousuke could see a small patch of grass sprout from the tile floor and begin to flower. Their relationship may still be new, but Sousuke had heard the legends that state that this was something that happened when Makoto got nervous. He was glad to see that this was one more thing that they had gotten right. 

"I'm sure I want this, Makoto," Sousuke replied, motioning his head for Makoto to come closer. Makoto gave a small, relieved sigh as he walked closer. He placed his hands on Sousuke's cheeks and Sousuke turned his hand to press a quick kiss to the center of Makoto's palm. 

"I can't move, I'm completely at your control, my lord..." Sousuke said, dropping his voice, letting every ounce of his desire out in those words. He could see the shiver go down Makoto's spine and he felt a thrill at seeing it, that he could cause a god to feel such things. He presses another kiss to Makoto's palm, letting his lips linger against the skin. 

Makoto smelled of the earth and it was a smell that Sousuke could never tire of. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sousuke could see the vines around his wrist begin to grow more along his arms, holding him even tighter against the wall. He could see green, bell shaped flowers sprout along the vines, an odd touch, but fitting for Makoto. With everything that sprouts from the ground, there's still something soft and gentle about it. 

Makoto is looking at him. Concern is still present in his eyes, but now so is desire. Sousuke smirks at Makoto and pulls at the vines, finding it harder to move than he did before. 

"My lord of all that brings life from the earth... I am yours, for the taking."

A shuddering breath, and then Makoto's hand moves, caressing Sousuke's face, fingers tracing his lips, before moving to grab at Sousuke's hair as Makoto leans in to bring their lips together in a crushing kiss. Sousuke lets out a low moan as he lets himself be swept away by this. 

During all their previous trysts, Makoto had been reserved and held himself back. It had been enjoyable, yes, but Sousuke wanted more. Sousuke wanted him to let go, to take all that he wanted from him. Sousuke wanted to take everything that Makoto was able to give him. 

Makoto pulls away slightly, looking Sousuke deep into his eyes. Sousuke can see the brilliant green of his eyes, now filled with nothing but desire. Sousuke can feel the restraints grow longer and thicker. He doesn't even need to look at his arms to see that they're completely wrapped in vines. And yet, even with his arms completely encased in the vines, his shoulder isn't hurting anymore than usual. Even when Makoto is completely entrenched in desire, he still makes sure that Sousuke it taken care of. 

It's... overwhelming. 

At the corner of his eye, Sousuke can see a flower sprout from the vine and rest on top of his shoulder. 

"Ivy..." he thinks when he looks at it.

But then Makoto drags his attention back towards him. 

"Sousuke... my follower, will you make an oath to me?"

"An... oath?" 

Makoto nods in response, and Sousuke is left curious. In all the legends of Makoto, Sousuke had never heard anything about Makoto asking his lovers for an oath, only simply that he had been with them until their death. An oath to a god...

"What kind of oath is it?"

"An oath to be eternally faithful to me, that no one else, human or god, will come before me. That from now, until the end, you are mine and mine alone. That in return, none of my other followers shall come before you. Until your final breath, I will be by your side whenever you need or want me."

Devotion and loyalty, Makoto already had that from Sousuke, yet, the feeling behind his words... They weren't anything that he had felt before. This was more than just a confirmation of his feelings to follow Makoto. He doesn't need to think of his answer, his words spilling out before he even realizes it. 

"I swear to you, lord of all that is green and full of life, that I will be yours and yours alone. That no human or god shall come before you. Take me as your devoted follower."

Makoto smiles and whispers against Sousuke's lips before kissing him. 

"Then, I shall take you."

Against the wall in the Temple of Green, Sousuke is taken by Makoto. His legs are wrapped around Makoto's waist as he pushes into him. His head is thrown back against the wall, mouth moaning praises to Makoto as he's fucked. Makoto, with his gentle strength that had always amazed Sousuke, holds him up as he presses deep into Sousuke, deeper than he's ever been. Around them, vines continue to grow and flower, not just binding Sousuke, leaving him unable to move, but binding Sousuke to Makoto, tying them together. 

This is more than just a fuck. 

Sousuke is giving all of himself to Makoto, mind, body and soul. It's the start of something new between them, something they both want. He's entirely occupied with thoughts of Makoto, saying his name in a chant. It starts soft that then grows louder.

"Makoto... Makoto... Makoto..."

Louder and louder he chants Makoto's name as he feels Makoto speed up, thrusting into him faster and faster. He comes shouting Makoto's name, it echoing through the temple. Makoto comes after him, filling him. Slowly, the vines wither away, leaving them free, yet they remain tangled with each other. Makoto holds him, hands rubbing against his arms, soothing them after they've been wrapped up for so long.

Sousuke watches as Makoto's hands continue rubbing his arms. It's a soothing touch, one he's glad for. Makoto's hands work their way from his shoulders to his hands and Sousuke watches Makoto takes his left hand, bringing it to his lips. 

He kisses his palm.

He kisses each knuckle of his fingers in turn.

He ends with a final kiss to the base of his third finger and when he pulls away, Sousuke can see a new vine wrapped around it, almost like a ring. Makoto grips his hand tight and Sousuke looks into his eyes, seeing... something akin to love. 

Can a god love a human?

"Makoto...?"

"Sousuke, this is proof of our oath. With this vine, we are bound to one another. Until you draw your final breath, you are mine and I am yours."

Makoto is giving him a warm smile as he speaks, and Sousuke can feel one on his face as well. 

"Until the end, I belong to you."


	2. I Pray to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field needs to be harvested, except Sousuke and his father both can't do so. 
> 
> It's time for Sousuke to swallow his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SouMako Week 2015 Day 2 - AU
> 
> This is chronologically the first meeting between Sousuke and Makoto.

The field needs to be harvested. That's what Sousuke thinks as he looks out the window of his father's room as he helps his father get ready for bed.

There is no way around that fact; it's almost the end of the season, and before him stand rows and rows of crops that needed to be harvested so that his family can live for another year. Except there's no way that it could be done. The only ones around are Sousuke's father, who is sick in bed and unable to work, and Sousuke himself. Ordinarily, he's more than capable of going out into the fields by himself and pulling in the crops. 

Difficult? Yes. 

Would he have been working until long past the sun set? Yes.

But now, Sousuke isn't even sure at all if he can even work an entire day without collapsing in pain. His right shoulder, victim to an injury in his youth, has decided that enough was enough. Working through his pain that's plagued him for the past several years has done more than it's fair share of damage. His shoulder, red and inflamed, keeps him from even raising his arm, let alone carrying the tools to the field and the tools and harvest back. 

They can't ask their friends for help, not when they're dealing with their own fields, harvesting their own crops. Sousuke and his father are both proud men, and would rather deal with this on their own than burden their friends with something like this when they already have so much to worry about. No, this is their problem and they'll figure something out on their own. 

Yet, as time moved on, Sousuke became less and less sure that they could figure something out. His father still cannot get out of bed on his own, much less support himself when out of bed, and his shoulder still refuses to mend. 

"Perhaps... the gods will be kind to us..." Sousuke's father whispers at the end of his prayers, like he does every night. Sousuke hears him, even though he knows his father tries to be as quiet as possible. The thought leaves Sousuke... unsettled?

No, not unsettled. 

Annoyed is more like it. 

If asked, he'd answer that he believes in the gods. He doesn't need to be prompted to make it to each god's yearly festivals and pay his respects. But he doesn't put his faith in them, and why should he? Where were the gods when his mother died? Where were the gods when his father fell ill? Where were the gods when shoulder fell apart, leaving him unable to support his family?

The gods have not done anything to help his family, so why should he ask them for help?

But yet...

There's everything to lose if things don't go right. 

He can't let that happen. If his father can still believe in the gods after all that's happened to them, then maybe he can believe in them for one night.

Once his father is in bed, sleeping, Sousuke makes his way to his room. He stands in front of his bed, tempted to just fall into it and let himself sleep. Put himself a day closer to the end of the season and add another day's worry to his burden. It'll be so simple to just do that. Just let him solve the problem on his own. 

Except he can't take that risk. 

From his window as well, Sousuke can see the fields. From his view, the field doesn't look that big, it looks almost manageable. But he knows that isn't the case. He stares at the field for what seems like hours. He thinks back to years past, where his family would work the field, smiles on their faces. Even when times were hard, the field would still provide for them, leaving them with just enough to feed them. It's almost impossible to think that after all this time, for the first time, the field could fail them just because they couldn't do anything about it. 

He takes a deep breath, letting the air fill him, give him the strength he needs to do this. 

Standing tall, Sousuke walks outside, straight into the field. It's quiet, with not even the wind blowing. A shiver runs down Sousuke's spine and he wonders if he should head back inside. Something... is different about the field right now. He's walked along the crops for as long he could remember, for as long as he could walk on his own two legs. He knows his way around the field so well, he could blindfold himself.

It makes no sense as to why the field is different now. 

Suddenly, he knows he should stop, and right where he stops, he drops right to his knees. 

The smell of earth fills his senses. It overwhelms him. 

His hands lower, resting on top of the earth. His fingers claw into the ground and he raises his arms, leaving himself with two handfuls of dirt. Then, his wrists turn, palms facing up. His fingers stretch open. Sousuke watches as extra bits of dirt fall back to the ground, but his hands are still full of dirt. 

His voice is low when he speaks. 

"I... pray to you, lord of all that brings life from the earth, hear my call. My... father's ill and I can't work the field to bring in our harvest. If we can't work the field, then we can't eat. Whatever I can bring in on my own would be enough to feed my father, but he won't eat if I can't and..."

He trails off, a sad smile coming across his face as he lets out a humorless laugh.

"We're idiots like that. We'd both rather starve if the other can't eat. I don't want it to come to that. I've never asked for anything before, human or god. I can't let my father starve. 

"I pray to you, Makoto... help us."

"I can't turn down a prayer like that," a voice says behind him. 

Sousuke turns, and sees a figure. There's no way that he could have walked up behind him without Sousuke noticing. Sousuke looks him over, taking him in. 

He stands tall, almost as tall of Sousuke, yet rather than being imposing, there's a gentleness there. He's clothed in a simple brown tunic, with a vine tied around his waist. On his head, rests a crown of flowers. There's a soft smile on his face, making his eyes crinkle at the edges. 

Then he opens his eyes.

And they're purest shade of green that Sousuke has ever seen, far greener than any plant has ever encountered. 

"I'm Makoto, god of all plant life, and to you, Sousuke, I shall answer your prayers."


	3. To Get To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing left for Sousuke at home.
> 
> He needs to find someplace new for him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SouMako Week 2015 Day 3: Long Distance/Jet Lagged
> 
> Sorry that I haven't posted anything since Monday! School really got busy this past week and I had to focus on that. Realistically, I know I won't be able to write the rest of the fics for SouMako week before midnight, so I'm just going to write as I'm able and hopefully I can finish before the end of the month? WE'LL SEE.
> 
> Chronologically, this fic takes place after the previous fic, so about several months later.
> 
> Haru makes an appearance in this part, but now how you might think. Things about him will be answered in Day 7's fic.

Sousuke stands in the doorway to the home, staring out at the land that's out there as the sun starts to rise. The field is still there, waiting for seeds to be planted in it's dirt. But let someone else worry about that now. It's not Sousuke's concern; it's not his field anymore. He sold it, along with the house, last week to his neighbors, the day after his father's funeral. 

After the winter, in his sleep, his father passed away. Even after the harvest, with the food their field provided them, his father never got better. Sousuke wanted to be mad at him. He wanted to be angry that his father left him, but... he couldn't, not when his father passed with a smile on his face. He was happy that he could finally be with his wife again. His father deserved this ending, even if that meant that Sousuke would be left nothing else at home. 

He couldn't spend his days there, knowing it was just him there. Sousuke could marry, if he wanted to. He was old enough, and with the land left to him by his father, Sousuke was comparatively better off than most other men his age. In his heart, Sousuke knew that he could make someone in the village very happy if he chose to be their husband. But likewise, Sousuke knew that he could not make a good husband, not when he did not wish to stay, not when his dreams at night are filled with eyes the purest shade of green he's ever seen that seemed to be moving further and further away.

In his heart, Sousuke knew what he had to do. 

So, he's giving himself one more look at everything, from the house he was born and raised in to the field that he spent years planting and harvesting. All of this made up his life to this point, and now it was over. Now it was time for his life to start anew. 

After selling the field and house, it seemed like there was just enough money for him to do what he wanted. Did his luck suddenly decide to change, or was this the result of someone stepping in to make sure that certain things happen? Sousuke could spend his days wondering the answer to that question, but even if he had one, it wouldn't change his decision.

Far to the east, there is a temple, perhaps one of the oldest temples to the gods ever built. It was overtaken by vines the night after it was completed that helped give it it's name. The Temple of Green, a temple to the god that is lord of all that grows from the ground. 

A temple to the god, Makoto. 

He leaves without notice. His old neighbors won't notice that he's already left until they come the next day to bring him breakfast. He leaves with only a single flower on the table as a clue as to where he's heading. As Sousuke walks away from his home, he turns back to it, letting out one final smile as he takes in his final look at what had been his life before. Then, he faces east and starts to walk towards the sun. 

There is a ways to go before the next town, where he'd spend his first night, but he should make it there and still have enough time to find an inn before nightfall. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sousuke has lost track of how long it's taken him to make his journey. He walked or travelled by caravan whenever possible. He's slept on beds in inns to the bare ground in fields under the stars. At night, his dreams are still filled with the purest green eyes, but each night it seemed as though they came closer and closer. 

There were days where Sousuke considered stopping or turning back. Every town and city he came to had offered incentive to do so, from jobs to ways back to where he started, and each seemed more tempting than the last. 

But there was something driving Sousuke forward. He couldn't stop or turn back, it just wasn't in him to do something like that, not when he had already decided on what to do. Even if he couldn't do it one way, then he'd just find some way around it. 

So Sousuke pushed on, even though he's reached the point that he had run low on funds. 

Actually, it was more accurate to say that Sousuke had run out of funds, given that he only had a single coin left. It wouldn't be a problem until he came to the next town and would need to find food and lodgings, but he'd figure out how to get around that when the time comes. 

So Sousuke pushed on, even though it seems as though the sun is setting faster than he expected. 

This he wasn't expecting. If he planned on sleeping outside, he would have already stopped and prepared a camp. It's already too late in the day for him make camp before night fell. The only option available for him is to keep walking through the night. 

So Sousuke pushed on, even though the trees grew thicker, masking the sky overhead. 

Soon, when the sun finally sets, he won't have any light to see his way. He's worried, to say the least. There's no telling what can be waiting for him. At best, it'll just be roots that can trip him. At worst, well, it would definitely be bad for him. But he can't stop...

So Sousuke pushed on, and he came across a cat. 

It was a large cat, his head came up to Sousuke's waist, with black fur, a simple vine looped around it's neck like a collar, and eyes blue like water. It sat there, and Sousuke could swear that it was giving him a look, like it had been waiting for him and that Sousuke took far too long reaching it. Sousuke stood there, staring at the cat, not really believing his eyes. Slowly, the cat rose and took a few steps away, off the path in the trees. It looked back, as if to say, "Well, come on. We don't have all day."

Sousuke huffed and set off after the cat. 

The cat lead him through the trees, a path that it knew well, and it seemed perfectly content to leave Sousuke behind. No matter how many times Sousuke called out to the cat, appealing to it to stop or slow down, the cat would ignore him and press on. This cat was starting to piss him off. But he kept following it, there was nothing else for him to do. 

It almost became impossible for Sousuke to see in front of him, let alone keep track of the cat. Just as he was about to call out for the cat to stop, the trees ended, and he could see it. He could see the Temple of Green, just as it had always been described. 

A simple stone building, built ages and ages ago, with vines growing all along the outside. He's taken back, knowing that his journey is over now. He almost doesn't notice the cat walking back to his side, sitting back onto it's legs. Sousuke looks down at it, and the cat looks back at him. 

There's almost something human in those eyes and even though they can't understand one another, Sousuke can swear that he can hear a voice in his head telling him to go into the temple. 

With a nod, he walks forward, feeling shivers running down his back. He pauses slightly at the entrance, steadying himself before he takes that final step he needs to be inside the temple. To his right, there's a stone bowl, empty. Sousuke looks at it for a long moment, before taking his final coin and placing it into the bowl. 

There's an altar at the other end of the temple. Much like the outside, it's made of simple stone, but overtaken by vines. Reverently, Sousuke walks towards it. He can hear every step he take echo throughout the temple and he can feel his heart pound in his chest, almost surprised that he can't hear that as well echoing. 

He stops before the altar, before kneeling down, looking at the ground in front of him. 

His breath is coming in short bursts. 

This was it, the start of something new. 

"I pray to you, lord of all that brings life from the earth, hear my call. You have helped my family when we needed your aid the most and I don't think I could ever repay you for that. I am all that is left and there was nothing left for me at home..."

He pauses and he looks up at the altar. 

"With nothing for me there, I come here, to you. I chose to come here so that I can at least try to repay my debt to you. Give me the chance to do this

"I pray to you, Makoto. Take me as your follower and I will do what you ask."

"I can't turn down a prayer like that," a voice says behind him.

Sousuke smiles to himself and turns, seeing Makoto standing, once again behind him. There's a teasing smile on his face as he walks towards Sousuke. Sousuke notices that the cat that led him to the temple is at Makoto's side and looks pleased to be there.

"I hope Haru didn't give you a hard time leading you through the forest. He likes to do that sometimes."

"He might have."

Makoto lets out a laugh, looks down at Haru and reaches to pet his head. Sousuke can see Haru turn his head, as though he didn't want the pet, but other than that, he didn't make a move at all. 

"Were you serious about your offer, Sousuke?" Makoto asks him, still looking at Haru. 

"I wouldn't have made the journey here if I weren't serious."

"I know."

And Makoto turns back to look at him, and Sousuke looks into his eyes and they're still the purest shade of green he's ever seen.

"I'm Makoto, god of all plant life, and to you, Sousuke, I shall answer your prayers. From this day forward, you shall be one of my followers"


End file.
